Blood Secrets
by Hikari1796
Summary: post CoFA A new Shadowhunter has entered NY but she's not in the records. The Clave has suddenly gone quiet. Downworlders are starting a war with each other. Missing/dead hunters are now appearing out of shadows. Rumors about a new weapon are spreading. Now everyone has to uncover the horrible truth that has been kept secret for centuries but will it already be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**It is an OCxJace pairing but I am not bashing Clary. I love JacexClary but~ it kinda disappoints me of the lack of OCs but I wouldn't blame anyone because all the characters are so wonderfully created.**

**SUMMARY: post CoFA- New problems arise after the death of Lilith. A new Shadowhunter has entered New York and she's not in the records. The Clave has suddenly gotten quiet, Downworlders are starting a war with each other. There has been rumors but if any of them have been true, the Shadowhunters would have every right to fear. originally Black and Silver Secrets *hiatus***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series. And so happy I do not in a way because if so, then it would not be as amazing. But Alyssia Jackie Stroughn is mine.**

**Now on with the story**

Chapter 1

A teenage girl tightly grasped her stele in her hand. Sweat beaded down her forehead and mixed in with the blood and debris that covered her face. She was weapon-less as the behemoth demon that was following her made it useless. A few blocks away she could see her goal, a church, hopefully one that wasn't raided for all the weapons. She looked over her shoulder to see her predator wasn't there till she heard a low buzzing noise in front of her. She snapped her head forward, her black hair whipped around her, and saw the demon right in her path.

"Ugh damn it!" She skidded out of the way to hit a stop sign and caused it to dangerously lean to its side. She glared at the demon before completely kicking over the stop sign fully displacing it from the ground. The Shadowhunter had a new weapon: a beaten metal stake. She had her eyes off the behemoth for a second and then next thing she new it vanished. There was no signs of evidence to show that it was ever there.

The Shadowhunter growled in disbelief at the waste of energy and vandalism. She threw down her pathetic excuse of a weapon and limped her way down to the church clutching her arm in pain.

* * *

><p>Jace opened his eyes and groggily looked through his long lashes. He sat up on his bed and swatted his blonde locks off of his face.<p>

_'It's been a while since I dreamt of something like that...'_ The angelic looking boy dazed as he grabbed some clothes and headed towards the shower. His mind wandered to the night he first dreamed of Clary a couple of months ago. His brow furrowed as a realization dawned upon him. Last night was the first time he didn't dream of his fiery, red-headed, emerald eyed princess.

His thoughts and emotions muddled as he showered. The warm water trickled down his body and traced his scars. His arms and torso were decorated with the silvery glint of runes. He looked down at himself and eyed the Mark of Lilith. He sneered in disgust as he recollected memories of what happened earlier. When he was possessed by Lilith and nearly killed Clary, and how a part of him felt at ease doing so. Jace slammed his fist into the shower walls before turning the water off and dried himself off.

_**'Well good morning yourself little-brother'**_

Jace reflexively snapped his head up and looked around during the process of slipping on his pants. Even though he knew of the newly formed connection he and Jonathan shared, he couldn't help but act on what he instinctively knew.

_'What do you want?'_ Jace mentally spat.

_**'Is it a crime for me to greet my brother in the morning?'**_

Jace groaned knowing that he wasn't going to win this mental challenge so he proceeded with his normal routine and threw his clothes in the hamper.

_**'What was your dream about?'**_

_'You're being quite nosy. But I know, I'm just that charming.'_

_ **'Your charismatic antics won't work on me.'**_

_'Denial is not just a river in Egypt.' _Jace ended his conversation with Jonathan and proceeded to the kitchen hoping that Isabelle wasn't cooking breakfast. Unfortunately, his extra dosage of angelic blood did not give him any extra good luck. He entered the kitchen seeing the counter cluttered with broken egg shells, spilled milk, drops of batter and a cluster of plates. Isabelle was at the stove, hair tied up and wearing an apron as she poked at whatever poisonous concoction was in the frying pan.

"Isabelle... what in Angel's name are you doing?" Jace eyed the pan afraid to see what disaster was brewing. His fellow parabatai came in and held the same disgusted face as he saw Isabelle cooking.

"Isabelle... I think I'm going to go on ahead to see Magnus and head out." Alec stuttered on spot before dashing through the door and left Jace to be the victim.

"I know my cooking is disastrous but maybe it's the lack of support from my brothers." Isabelle scrimmaged and made a face at Jace. She turned back to the pan to see the blob of batter move and not because it was of the heat. She instantly let out a yelp and dropped the spatula. She turned off the stove and threw her apron on the ground and grabbed Jace's wrist. "You know maybe Alec is right. Let's go over to Clary's and beg for food."

That feeling Jace was expecting didn't come. It wasn't the happy warming butterfly feeling he used to get when he heard her name. Now it was more of a calm acknowledgement.

_**'Someone having girl troubles?'**_

"Shut up..." Jace growled out loud causing Isabelle to stare at him with a worried expression. "Sorry didn't mean to say that out loud... Wait that came out wrong." He tried to correct himself when he noticed his sister's confused expression. She was probably wondering if just the mention of Clary's name was taboo after the incident that happened.

"Don't worry about it." Her voice sounded far off in the distance.

* * *

><p>They were only a few blocks away from Luke's house when Jace's sensor buzzed faintly. He stopped Isabelle and reached in his pocket. It showed signs of faint detections of demon presence.<p>

"Isabelle. Something happened here." Jace's golden orbs eyed at a fallen stop sign on the street. It was clear that it was purposely knocked off it's usual upright position. Dirt was dug up from the curb and traces of dried blood was present in the area. Isabelle scooped the area but kept taking occasional glances at Jace.  
>"Jace... is there something going on?" Isabelle rested her hand on Jace's shoulder only to be rewarded with a cold glare and Jace motioned out of her reach.<p>

"Come on, there's a church a ways off. Also there's a slight trail of blood leading towards it apparently." Jace replied in a cold tone and headed towards the church. All Isabelle could do was watch her adoptive brother walk a ways ahead of her with a solemn look in her eyes.

As he walked onward, he regretted how he treated Isabelle but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He kept thinking about what Madame Dorothea predicted for him from his tea leaves _'… You will fall in love with the wrong person.'_ He felt sick to his stomach. Was the wrong person Clary? Just because they both have Ithuriel's blood run in their veins, and so does Simon now, does that mean they were all related? Is he in love with his angelic-blood related sister? Or is it some kind of sick joke? Or is the wrong person the girl he dreamed of? He stopped abruptly and shook his head. _'No. Don't think that. You don't know the girl much less know her name. You can't be in love with someone you don't know. And besides this must be some sort of coincidence... who am I kidding.'_

_**'You don't know little brother. Destiny has an interesting way of connecting two people together with the String of Fate.'**_

_'Shut up and leave me alone in peace.' _With that Jonathan left Jace's confused mind to himself.

He grabbed a seraph blade in his hand as he neared the church, Isabelle caught up to him and her whip around her wrist and easily open to use when necessary. Even though he was physically prepared for anything that could happen, his mind was some place else leaving his sanity vulnerable. Isabelle seemed to notice and gave him a slight slap to the shoulder. Jace's clouded eyes started to clear and he gave a nod signaling that he was alright. They hastened up the church steps and noticed blood on the doors, as if someone was leaning there.

"In the name of the Clave I ask entrance to this Holy Place..." The doors swiftly swung open before Isabelle could finish the oath.

"Looks like the great Angel Raziel knows our purpose. Come on." Jace walked in ahead of Isabelle. His voice and demeanor gave off the impression of apathy but his mind was reeling with questions and his heart was fluttering faster than a hummingbird's wings. His dream replayed over and over in his mind. An average height teenage girl who was a Shadowhunter no doubt. Her hand was clenched around a stele and her black hair was tied up in a high ponytail but there were loose strands from endless running and defending herself. Her silver eyes brought luminance and contrast to her sun-kissed skin even though she was covered in a sheet of dried blood and grim. She had on the traditional black gear and showed signs of usage. Jace lightly blushed as he continued to drool about a fictional girl in his dreams, but then again, he first thought Clary was a fictional character that his mind made up and look how true that was.

He shook his head clear of those thoughts and proceeded to scan the inside of the building. He held out his witchlight to illuminate the dreary scene and noticed the blood trail continue up to where the altar was. Isabelle waved Jace over to a trapdoor where there should have been a storage of seraph weapons should be hidden.

"Looks like someone stocked up." Isabelle grabbed a forgotten blade and felt the slime trickle down her hand and wrist. "Ew! Gross! Behemoth mucus!" She dropped the blade on the stone tiled ground which did not go quietly. She rubbed her hand clean on her shirt and felt her whip lose contact with her wrist. "Jace-"

"Someone's still here." His eyes narrowed to slits and looked back and forth scouring for the thief. He suddenly felt his left arm with his blade get caught behind his back and a glowing blade graze his neck and dropped his witchlight.

"What are you doing here?" A melodic feminine voice cut through the air easily as if it were butter.

"Who are you?" Isabelle stood her ground in front of the captor and the captive.

"You're one to talk without any other weapons and my name doesn't matter." The unknown girl said.

"Look I know that I'm quite the catch but I preferably be the one who does the chasing and I too would like to know the name of the impressive dame who was able to sneak up on me." Jace commented nonchalantly.

"Be quiet pretty-boy-"

"Well I'm glad that you noticed that or else it seems that the world has come to an end." Jace tried to turn his head and give his signature smirk but was pushed forward into Isabelle. The two were caught off guard but quickly built their composure again when their weapons where tossed back to them.

"Just get out of here. Go back to wherever you were doing before hand." The teenager turned around towards the door and began to run. Jace quickly dashed after her catching her with ease and held her close to him.

"I told you I prefer being the predator." Jace huskily whispered in his prey's ear.

"And I prefer that you let go of me this instant." She growled and struggled to break free of his grasp.

"Well I must say, you do make this interesting, Usually girls would love to be in your position right now." Jace flaunted his tone. _'It's her... it's actually her... that girl in my dream last night...'_

Isabelle's boots clanked against the paved floor of the church as she walked over to the girl in Jace's grasp. She brought her hand to the Shadowhunter's chin and forced her head up. Isabelle jumped back with a gasp. Her face full of astonishment and terror. Tears were brimming in her eyes and threatened to fall.

"Alyssia!"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter one. What do you think? Commentsquestions/critiques/criticism are all open in the review section. Simon and Clary will come into the story soon enough just had to get Alyssia in there somehow. Sorry if the characters are OoC I am trying to fix that and the same time, trying to fix my writing style. That's really my main goal in this fan-fiction is to improve my writing.**

**So that's really all right now. I'm really hoping that I can get through this fan-fiction all the way through because~ I actually developed a plot to follow! Yay!**

**Oh and I won't mind having a beta-reader as well!  
><strong>

**Okay till next chapter!  
>~Hikari1796<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's Hikari again and OH MY GOSH! I AM SOOO SORRY for the atrocious grammar and spelling in that first chapter (I'll fix it!)... This is what I get for typing at midnight. And I also noticed how... slow that went... oops well I sometimes rush things and now I over did it... . **

**Okay so I hope that this chapter will go better...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series. And so happy I do not in a way because if so, then it would not be as amazing. But Alyssia Jackie Stroughn is mine.**

**Now on with the story.**

Chapter 2

_Isabelle's boots clanked against the paved floor of the church as she walked over to the girl in Jace's grasp. She brought her hand to the Shadowhunter's chin and forced her head up. Isabelle jumped back with a gasp. Her face full of astonishment and terror. Tears were brimming in her eyes and threatened to fall._

_ "Alyssia!"_

* * *

><p>Jace's hold on Alyssia laxed a bit due to Isabelle's reaction. He kept glancing between the two female Shadowhunters as they exchanged silent conversations the same way he and Alec converse when necessary.<p>

"Of course it's me Izzy. It's just... why are you here?" Alyssia gave a face far from ecstatic joy from seeing her friend. Her silver orbs were clouded with fear and held a need to run away again. Alyssia was tugged out of Jace's hold and was continuously shaken by Isabelle. Her tears streamed down her face bringing make up with it.

"Why did you leave? You know we would have taken care of you! And you made a promise!" Isabelle knelt down in front of her old friend.

Jace continuously stared between the two and shook his head, tried and a bit annoyed of being in the dark.

"What has the world come to when a charming and handsome being, such as myself, is being ignored?" Jace raised his brow curious to see their reaction.

His female company glared at the teen who rose his hands up in defence. His charming face held amusement as Alyssia sneered at him and playfully stuck her tongue out.

"Jace, Alyssia. Alyssia, Jace. I'm sorry about him by the way. Unfortunately he is naturally like that." Isabelle introduced rather bluntly before she bonked Alyssia on the the head.

"Naturally charming and good-looking." He snuffed out before taking a seat to be part of the triangle. "So I would like to know about the enchanting young lady who managed to hold a blade to my throat."

"Even though you have a girlfriend you're still coy!" Isabelle scoffed. "Well if you must know-"

"Yes I am and my life depends on it. You wouldn't want the world to lose such a magnificent Shadowhunter now would you?" Jace interrupted. Isabelle quickly clapped her hand over his mouth from saying anything more. Alyssia couldn't help but watch the duo's little sibling argument and laugh quietly to herself. Jace couldn't help but be entranced as he heard her blithesome laugh.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Isaelle elbowed Jace's arm harshly and was rewarded with a quick glare and muted profanities. "This is Alyssia and she used to stay at the Institute when I was 6. And she disappeared a year before we adopted you, Jace. We used to train with each other and make pranks on Alec. Though I don't know if anyone else remembers you. It's been so long and your disappearance was quite sudden. We searched for you with a tracking rune but it was like you never existed. Where did you go?" Isabelle was combing through her hair. A habit she does when her mind gets preoccupied with a question. Alyssia gave a quick glance at Isabelle before finding interest in her scuffed shoes.

"Oh you know. Around... the world." Alyssia finished. She moved her attention to her nails and scratched the dirt off of them.

"Nuh-uh! I need details missy! How did you pull that off?" Isabelle pressed on, leaning in closer to Alyssia. Jace drew his golden gaze to Alyssia as well. Curiosity filled his mind to find out more about the newbie in his dreams.

"Ugh well I don't know really. I just took up jobs, slay demons, bargained for seraph weapons, the usual. I traveled across the United States, ugh had a run in with some oni demons in Japan, stayed a bit in Greece. The food is rather bland to my liking." Alyssia stuck her tongue out in disgust and she remembered the plain taste in her mouth.

"You lucky bitch!" Isabelle gasped and smacked her friend's shoulder. "That is so not fair!"

"I still have a question." Jace perked up. He looked to both Isabelle and Alyssia motioning that either of them could answer. "What was the promise that you mentioned earlier?"

Isabelle turned red and held a cheesy smile on her face. She scratched the back of her head flustered and looked to Alyssia for help. Alyssia shook her head in defeat and made eye-contact with Jace. It was the first time silver clashed with gold and neither of them knew what to do. She stammered for her response which faded on spot and he was perplexed with how someone's eyes can look so stunningly silver.

"I-we-Isabelle-and-I..." Alyssia forced her head to look away and tried to get her thoughts in line. She felt blood rush up to her cheeks and her face warm up slightly. Jace coughed lightly and turned to face the opposite direction now interested at how many cracks there were that decorated the marble pillar. Isabelle noticed the duo's reaction and couldn't help but smirk in delight and also glare at Jace in frustration.

"Isabelle and I made a promise to become the first female Parabatai." Alyssia finally worded out she faced back towards the middle of the group trying to avoid Jace's luminous eyes. It took most of her strength to not subconsciously look up when she saw him face her in her peripheral vision. The corner of Jace's mouth turned up into a smirk.

"Female Parabatai?" He turned and gingerly smirked at Isabelle who acted as though she heard nothing.

"Oh be quiet. It's not fair that currently only guys get to be Parabatai-" She stopped as she heard a large grumbling sound that erupted from Alyssia's stomach.

"... Sorry... I haven't eaten yet..." Alyssia confessed, her cheeks were lightly dusted with a rose hue.

"Well neither have we. We got side-tracked from going over to a friend's house for brunch." Jace stood up and held his hand out which Alyssia didn't noticed was offered to her so stood up on her own. Her balance was slightly off when she stood up and Jace was quickly by her side to prevent her from falling.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Alyssia graciously thanked Jace shyly. She could feel sparks and fire on her arm where Jace had held her steady. It was the only spot unnaturally warmer than the rest of her body, besides her cheeks. She glanced back at Jace and they made eye-contact once again. The buzzing resounded in her mind telling her to look away. She could feel Jace smirk behind her and his golden eyes pierce through her soul.

* * *

><p>Jace noticed Alyssia glance at him again. When she was caught she flustered and drew her attention else where. He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction.<p>

"Don't worry. I personally am envious of you that you get to look at my handsome body whenever you want while I can only admire myself with a mirror." Jace brushed his bangs to the side and made a personal note to get a hair cut soon. "Though, I must say you're not so bad yourself _Luna Bella_." He spurted out without thinking. That was a bad habit of his but shrugged it off since he was lazy to do anything about it. Jace could see a faint blush spread across her cheeks. His satisfaction grew when Alyssia turned back to face him. Her face puckered and scrunched together with an embarrassed expression. She was adorable.

"Stop that! I thought you have a girlfriend? And why did you call me _luna bella_?"

"Yes he does. And it's because you are quite the jail bait hun especially with your silver eyes. Also your birthmark is showing through the rip of your gear." Isabelle spoke up and answered. Even though her words were sweet yet bluntly stated, she glared at Jace. Alyssia looked down at herself to see that Isabelle was right. The slash revealed her crescent moon shaped birthmark on her toned stomach.

"Now I am going to go call Clary and give her the heads up that we are going over." With that Isabelle turned on her heels and dialled Clary's number on her cell. "Oh and no making-out behind my back." She warned while the call was going through.

* * *

><p>"Luke! Isabelle, Jace, and someone else are coming over for brunch." The fragile yet fiery red-headed spirit yelled into the bookstore. A tall man with brown hair came into view of the doorway. He was cleaning his glasses and brought them up to the light.<p>

"Someone else? So you got caught up with Jace's name that you forgot all about Alec?" Clary's soon to be father-in-law chuckled.

"No!" Clary gasped although she did feel light and fluttery with just the mere mention of his name. "Alec went to go see Magnus. I think her name is 'Alicia' or something like that." Clary raked through her hair with her fingers, wincing as she came to a knot. Her mind couldn't help but randomly drift off to other thoughts or more specifically Jace. She remembered their incident with Lilith and remembered how glassy and empty his eyes were. Void of any sign of endearment or care. That was mostly what her nightmares were about now. Not that Jace affections for her diminished to just friends but that he stopped caring for her altogether. A shiver ran down her spine.

_'He wouldn't do that. You're just paranoid about what happened with Lilith…'_ Clary reassured herself. She was in the dining room and set up the table. A red blur rushed past her peripheral vision and instinctively turned her head.

"Six plates? Who all are coming?" Jocelyn asked. Her hair tied up in a bun holding two paint brushes. She walked over to Luke and he rested his arm around her shoulders. Clary couldn't help but think 'Awe' and 'Eww' at the same time.

"Isabelle had issues with the batter and stove back in the Institute."

"So it's Isabelle, Alec, and Jace?" Jocelyn's face scrunched together and her brow knitted together at the mere mention of her daughter's boyfriend's name.

"Ugh not Alec." Clary looked past her mother's reaction. "She's a friend of Isabelle. Her name was Alicia or something like that."

Jocelyn quickly stole a grave glance to her fiancé. They were having that silent conversation where their words were only theirs and not even the air around them can catch it.

"Do you guys know her or something?" Clary looked between the two adults who replied with a shake of the head or a shrug of the shoulders.

A knock echoed through the halls and the quarters. Luke walked to the back door to invite the three expected guests in. Isabelle and another black-haired girl entered the dining room. What caught Clary's attention first were her silver eyes as it stood out in contrast from her hair. Her gear was in tatters and her arms were bare and were prideful to reveal her Marks. Clary assumed that Jace was talking with Luke but couldn't decipher their quiet talk from where she stood.

"Hello. My name is Jackie. Pardon my attire I ran into a bit of trouble." The stranger's voice sounded forced yet rehearsed like this was this first time properly introduced into someone's house yet has said the same thing dozens of times. Clary gave Isabelle a confused look which Isabelle passed the same look to Alyssia when she introduced herself as Jackie.

"Well then Jackie, you can go clean up in the bathroom in you like. There are spare towels under the sink. It's down that hall and the second door on the left." Jocelyn gestured.

"Thank you very much." Alyssia and Isabelle headed off when Luke and Jace appeared.

Clary felt the warm feeling again and smiled when she saw her angelic prince. Jace didn't seem to notice and his brow was pursed together in deep thought.

"Jackie and Isabelle are in the bathroom getting cleaned up. You can go as well Jace."

He simply responded with a nod and stealthily glided his way to where the girls disappeared to. With an uncomfortable aura around the room, Clary travelled to the kitchen to get some food ready but not before she heard her mother whisper to Luke.

"You don't think it's really…"

"I don't know dear, but for her sake I hope not…"

* * *

><p>A figure moved within the shadows of New York. The shadow spotted its target, a Drevak demon, and pounced.<p>

"Tell him that we found the girl here in New York City."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of Chapter 2! I think that's a record for me. Updating a story within a week. Well Sweetness~. So Clary is now in the story. Now I need to get Simon to meet Alyssia and the crew is set X). Ugh though what's horrible is that I lost my plot-story board… so I have to re-write it and remember what I can haha…. I was hoping I could give you a preview for the next chapter but that will be pushed to the following chapter…<strong>

**So the usual: comments/critiques/questions with a review or PM. **

**Well till next chapter!**

**~Hikari1796**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's me Hikari1796! Haha well I'm sorry it took me a while to post up the next chapter and I have even further apologies… I don't know when I'll be able to post up Chapter 4 because I really need to focus on my school work. I messed up first semester and if my grades won't get better than I can say "good-bye" to marching band-which I really, really, really, really don't want to do.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series. And so happy I do not in a way because if so, then it would not be as amazing. But Alyssia Jackie Stroughn is mine.**

**Now on with the story**

Chapter 3

The brunch was quiet and tense. Eyes kept glancing back and forth between each person and occasionally down at their food. Luke's and Jocelyn's hushed murmurs resonated in Clary's mind. Isabelle kept glancing at Alyssia with a worried look and occasionally glared at Jace.

"Well I'm sorry if I am the cause of this tension." Alyssia broke through the silence.

"No it's just quite a bit of events have just taken place. Lots of question, little to none answers." Jocelyn answered.

"So Jackie, do your parents know you're here?" Luke asked curiously. Clary knew there was more to the question but obviously it wouldn't be wise to bring it up right away. There were so many questions running through her mind but she kept her tongue from bombarding every single one of them. Clary did notice something though. Alyssia's eyes seemed to have lost a spark and were clouded as though her mind has evaded deep within her thoughts. Apparently Clary wasn't the only one that noticed.

"I'm sorry if we kept you for this last minute inconvenience. It's probably time for us to go anyway." Isabelle attempted to say in a meaningful tone. She tapped Alyssia a few times on the shoulder before the lost girl regained thought of reality.

"It's not a problem at all. And it was a pleasure meeting you Jackie." Luke led the three shadowhunters to the front door.

Nothing changed. Silence is deafening. Yet no one seemed to realize the tears that started to stream down Jocelyn's face when the door closed separating the two sets of three.

* * *

><p>"So there was this chick who used a pseudonym and it's got you riled up?" Simon started cracking up at Clary's frustrated glare.<p>

It was a nice "normal" day for the two of them as they walked around Central Park. Clary was scuffing her shoes against the cobblestone pathway and was lost in her thoughts and secrets. She secretly missed the life she had before she met Jace, before she regained her sight, before she knew that she was a Shadowhunter, before her true reality. She didn't have to worry about any dark forces at work. She should be playing Call of Duty with Simon, and kicking his butt at the game, they should be stuffing themselves with pizza. She shouldn't have to see him feed off of animal blood to survive nor having to burn Marks into her skin.

"Hello? Clary? Anyone in there?" Simon knocked on her head. Clary returned with a dazed look and slight confusion at his words. "Nevermind... Anyway, why don't we go back to your house, play some games, and I'll raid the refrigerator?"

Clary's eyes started to shine again at Simon's proposition and she laughed slightly and gave a nod. The walk back from Central Park to Luke's was still quiet but at ease. The light rain that soon rolled in the sky's of New York made it all the better. Clary and Simon continued to nonchalantly walk through the downpour while other pedestrians ran for shelter.

As the rain blurred their vision Clary tripped on a box that was sitting on the steps that led to the house. Luckily, Simon caught Clary just in time before she had a face plant.

"Careful there Legendary Shadowhunter. Losing grace does not serve you justice against your battle with a box." Simon's radiant smile broke through the dreary atmosphere of their surroundings.

"Thanks Si." Clary smiled when he released his grip on her arm. "Now what is this?" Clary picked up the smallish sized box and saw it addressed to A. Stroughn.

* * *

><p>Alyssia walked up to what looked like an abandoned church with two of it's residents.<p>

"Outside hasn't changed much..." Alyssia muttered to herself.

"It's not much, but it's home." Jace answered in a fake British accent.

"Really? A Harry Potter quote?" Alyssia gave Jace a dead panned expression which he couldn't help but laugh at.

"I was mostly looking for the answer to be Ronald Weasley darling." Jace wiggled his eyebrows while Alyssia rolled her eyes. Isabelle punched Jace's arm and gave a warning glare. Jace threw that expression right back at her while soothing his forming bruise.

"In the name of the angel, I ask entrance to this holy place." Isabelle looked up at the carved engravements of the seal. Gears and machinery were heard, grinding against each other as it opened the stone impasse.

"Nothing has changed really. Though you will have to use one of the guest rooms since Jace occupies your old one now."

"That's completely fine."

The trio headed up the elevator. Isabelle was busy chitter chattering about what had happened since Alyssia disappeared. Jae kept taking occasional glances towards Alyssia, a part of him desired to see her eyes again but didn't want her to know that he was starting to take interest in her.

**_'Trouble in paradise little brother?'_** Sebastian spoke into Jace's mind.

_'What do you want?'_

**_ 'Nothing you should be concerned about just yet.'_**

_ 'Are you here just to annoy me? Not like your existence already does…'_

**_ 'Harsh words little brother but I did notice that you have spotted your second dream girl.'_**

_ 'Clary is the only girl of my dreams Jonathan.'_ Jace spat out bitterly.

**_'Just calling what I see. But aren't you and Clary still technically siblings. You are both born of Ithuriel's blood.'_**

Jace turned pale at the realization. He and Clary although were not biologically related but they still had the same blood. Confusion clouded his mind as Jonathan's sadistic laughter faded into nothing.

"Jace. Are you alright?" Alyssia's voice slashed through the fog clearly. Jace's eyes opened and noticed that he was leaning against the side of the elevator and he was clutching the rail so tightly his knuckles were ghost white. He released his iron grip on the defenseless steel rod and flexed his hand to relieve the tension.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He avoided Alyssia's gaze and looked straight ahead, now fearing the betrayal of his emotions. His eyes stayed forward as the elevator door but did not expect what would be on the other side.

The sound waves of moans rushed to the trio's ears and blood overflowed into the pockets of their cheeks.

"I-I thought Alec was going over to Magnus' place." Izzy lightly stuttered. She adjusted the collar of her black gear and tried to cool herself from the embarrassment.

"He was." Jace shook his head furiously as if he was shaking away the thoughts and sounds that came to him.

"And I thought a god like yourself wouldn't get so easily flustered." Alyssia coughed out, the blush slightly faded from her cheeks.

"Well it's nice to see that you acknowledge me as a godly figure." Jace gave his signature smirk.

"Whatever."

"You didn't deny it." Jace's smirk grew and the fire in his eyes brightened.

Isabelle took a second to glare at Jace again before she interrupted the 'fun.'

"Hey Alec, Magnus! Please no scaring away our guest!"

A chocking sound was heard. Izzy, Jace, and Alyssia saw Alec getting off of Magnus and fixing his hair while his boyfriend casually sat up and buttoned his shirt with a giggle at Alec's .

"Wow who knew Alec would be the dominant one?" Jace lightly let out a laugh as Alec glared daggers at him. Magnus walked up to Alec and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh you know, he actually can get really get pretty determined when he's into it." The sparkly warlock played on.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled in retort, the blush on his cheeks spread to over his whole face in a crimson hue.

"You are so lucky mom and dad are in Alicante right now. Anyway we brought over a friend. She's going to stay with us for a while." Isabelle sidestepped to reveal Alyssia to the two lovebirds. Alec gave a confused look as if trying to place where he had last seen the girl while the glittery warlock had a flash of shock before wearing a mask.

"Ugh, Isabelle, who is this?" Alec started scratching the back of his head. Isabelle's eyes glistened with pain yet with understanding.

"You don't remember Alyssia? She stayed with us for a while... You were seven and I was five." Isabelle paused to see any proof of recognition from Alec. "She disappeared before Jace arrived... She saved Max when he was no more than 18 months old..."

The clouded look from Alec's eyes seemed to have lifted and he was smiling like a goof.

"Alyssia? You came back!" Alec ran over to the poor girl and lifted her in his arms.

Jace eyed Magnus and saw the warlock give apologetic cat eyes to Alyssia who answered with a shrug. Alyssia put on a smile when Alec set her down and messed with her hair.

"I'm going to bake a celebratory desert feast!" Isabelle sprinted into the kitchen. "And _everyone_ is eating some" Isabelle placed emphasis on 'everyone' when all the guys were creeping towards the door. Alyssia lightly laughed at Jace and Alec when they crashed on the couch. Magnus lightly tapped her shoulder and motioned to the hall with a disappointing gleam in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Alyssia, what are you doing back here?" Magnus snapped. His cat eyes burned against Alyssia's being but she stood her ground. "I did what I did because we agreed that you would stay away."<p>

"I know that Magnus! I did stay away for a good while though..." Alyssia murmured off. Magnus glared at the shadowhunter again. "It was an accident. I came here because I knew where to find a portal. I've had his followers and demons on my tail! Left and right, front and behind of, top and below-" Magnus covered her mouth.

"Alright no more sexual innuendos out of you." Magnus joked lightly trying to relieve the tension.

"How did Isabelle's spell wear off?" Alyssia asked when Magnus decided to remove his hand.

"I don't know if it even worked properly at first. You two were closer than sisters and did promise each other that you would become parabati."

Magnus watched Alyssia's expression become solemn, her skin grew paler and her aura dimmed to grey.

"A promise I guess I should have known better to make." With that Alyssia turned and walked away from everyone and headed to the study. Magnus gave a soft smile glad to know that she still had a heart even if she doesn't always show it.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter three. Hope that this is going well for you readers. I have Chapter four and five already written, just needs to be typed. I hope that I can update more this summer, I have marching band, summer online classes, and I'm also going on a trip in July... so I'll be gone for a while...<strong>  
><strong>So here's a few previews for Chapter four:<strong>

Shattered glass echoed into the room. Soon after Isabelle appeared in the doorway, Hair in a messy bun, apron patterned with flour, and a spatula dripping batter in hand.

"We have an issue." Isabelle simply stated.

* * *

><p>"Your friend is hiding too many secrets."<p>

* * *

><p>Jace saw Isabelle walk back inside the clinic. Her face grim and shadowed. Her eyes were red and puffy and they still held more tears that were threatening to fall in a few seconds.<p>

_'When was the last time Isabelle cried?_' Jace wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four! Gah I get so excited to see reviews and people actually reading my fanfictions.. :D

I can't help it. It's an adrenaline rush for me... haha

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series. Alyssia Jackie Stroughn is mine.**

Now on with the story!

Chapter 4

Jace raked his hand through his golden locks. Isabelle's been nagging at him about finding Alyssia who disappeared... again. He searched the majority of the Institute so far, walking into dust and cobwebbed invaded rooms, knocking on bathrooms, and checked the bedrooms.

"Where is she?" He muttered to himself. Suddenly he heard a soft tune from the piano and a quiet voice.

_ "Hold on, just keep on holding on  
>It may not be for long<br>Just keep on holding, na na na  
>na na..."<br>_  
>The voice was soft and filled with sorrow. He suddenly heard a cacophonic sound of multiple piano keys being slammed down in frustration. He frowned at his ruined mood but at least he knew where to go. Jace walked down a hall filled with pictures and vintage wall paper and entered the study where he found Alyssia with her head on the piano and quietly mumbling some incoherent words.<p>

"I didn't know you played the piano." Jace startled the poor girl and she snapped her head in his direction.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Alyssia started to cover the piano keys but stopped when Jace slid beside her on the piano bench and kept it in place.

"Well what was the amazing last chord you struck? It was so beautiful." Jace teased and lightly tapped a few keys in a random order. Alyssia lightly punched him in the arm with a slight smile on her face.

"Ow..." Jace feigned a hurt expression and clutched his forearm. "How can you dare to bruise someone as handsome as me?"

"Shut up." Alyssia rolled her eyes. "What do you want anyway?"

"Well I want a couple of things. I want a nice back massage, I want to fight off some demons. I want some mu shu pork, I want-"Alyssia covered his mouth with her hand and gave him a glare. She could feel him smirk against her palm. She felt him open his mouth and...

"You just licked my hand!"Alyssia pulled away and started rubbing her hand on the sleeve of his gear. Jace gave a hearty laugh, one he rarely does.

"Maybe I did, but I usually don't let anyone start rubbing me till after the first date." Jace winked and a dangerous glint shown in his eyes. He set his hands in position on the piano and started playing Hungarian Rhapsody by Lizst. "How did you learn piano anyway?"

"I stayed at an Institute in Vienna for a short while." Alyssia stayed quiet and continued listening to the piece, "Lizst, eh. You have good taste."

"Like myself." Jace nudged her shoulder but was a bit startled when he noticed that she didn't shy away, much less blush. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the music and a small smile rested on her face.

**_'Does she look adorable?'_ **Jonathan whispered in his head.

_'Of course she- what am I saying?' _Jace looked back at Alyssia and he-

Sound of shattered glass echoed into the room. Soon after Isabelle appeared in the doorway, hair in a messy bun, apron patterned with flour, and a spatula dripping batter was in her hand.

"We have an issue." Isabelle simply stated. Her face was serious and brow furrowed together.

Jace stopped playing the piano and got up, Alyssia followed in suit.

"Isabelle what happened?" Jace reflexively paced his hand on the handle of his seraph blade that rested on his hip.

"Simon can't take a step inside the Institute and Clary needs help."

Within an instant Jace left and supposedly jumped out of a window and helped the Daywalker.

"I'm guessing Simon is the one who broke the window... Is he a Downworlder?" Alyssia walked over to Isabelle "I should probably go-"

"To the infirmary and meet Jace, Alec, and Magnus there. I need to go talk to Simon." Isabelle gave a swift pivot on her feet and her bun fell out completely.

"Is everything alright?" Alyssia softly spoke before Isabelle walked out.

"Just go to the infirmary. We'll be there in a second." Isabelle reassured.

* * *

><p>"Clary!" Jace yelled as he was free falling from the window. Also probably scared the vampire venom out of Simon.<p>

"Dude! Watch what you do in public!" Simon gestured to the mother with a baby carriage across the street. Mostly trying to cover up the fact that Jace actually scared him.

"What happened?" Jace ignored Simon and saw Clary burned and bleeding, her life barely hanging on a line.

"There was this package. It was touch activated or something because it exploded in Clary's hand but she was the only one that took any damage."

Jace gave a nod as he picked up Clary and carried her bridal style. He turned towards the door to see Isabelle charging out of the door.

"Simon, please try to recall every detail you can. Anything and tell them to Izzy."

"Take care of her Jace." Simon called out before Jace disappeared into the Institute. Isabelle walked over to Simon's side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Everything was a blur to Alyssia. Alec and Magnus were already in the clinic bustling about setting the area where Magnus would prepare his concoctions. Vials and beakers were strewn about, various ingredients decorated the vicinity as well. A marble pestle and mortar was brought out and already filled with herbs that would be crushed into a fine powder. Jace waltzed into the infirmary, when Magnus saw her condition, he quickly yelled at Jace to set her on a cot and started working on some medicine. Jace drew an izrate rune on her collar with his steele but it wasn't as smooth. Alyssia walked over to Jace and placed a hand ontop of his, helping him from shaking.

"It will be alright. She'll be alright." When the rune was completed, Alyssia stepped back and didn't cast a second glance at Jace but walked up to Magnus and muttered a few words. Magnus stopped his work for a second trying to take in what Alyssia said before he nodded in understanding.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Isabelle questioned. "Clary needs her best friend there with her."

"Well I can't exactly take a step in there Isabelle unless I want to be turned to ash." Simon accidentally snapped. "Look I just need to go talk to Raphael about something." Simon turned to leave but Isabelle quickly grabbed Simon's arm forcing him to stay.

"You're going to see that vampire? Why? He's been after you especially since you've been able to walk out in the daytime." Isabelle felt tears again but was able to blink them back. She couldn't believe that yet another person dear to her was going to leave.

"I just need to go." Simon tugged his arm but Isabelle had an iron grip. He decided to say something that he knew he would regret... "Your so-called best friend is hiding too many secrets." Simon took that chance and broke free from Isabelle before running to Hotel Dumort.

Isabelle watched him Simon disappear with a crumbling heart. She did know that he was telling the truth. Alyssia was hiding something and apparently not even she, her best friend, was allowed to know but there has to be a reason, right?

Isabelle slowly staggered to the clinic. The rush subsided by then but the tension was still high. Magnus wiped his brow with the back of his hand, still focusing on the salve he was making. Alec was playing fetch amongst the shelves and rooms as he became Magnus' dog. Jace was sitting beside Clary's bed. He was whispering sweet nothings to her and occasionally kissed her forehead lightly, petted her hair and brushed it out of her face. Isabelle spotted Alyssia standing at the side of the room staying out of the way.

"Alyssia." Isabelle hoarsely croaked out. She gestured Alyssia to follow her outside into the hall.

"How is she?" Isabelle asked quietly, her usual strong bite was void.

"She's stable. Clary's a strong girl. She has something to live for so she'll keep fighting for it." Alyssia assured her best friend. "Also Magnus is a magnificent warlok."

Isabelle was able to show a soft smile. Only Alyssia knew just what to say at the right time. Simon suddenly entered her thoughts and was reminded of their conversation.

"Clary is practically my sister, so are you... even after all these years." Isabelle took a pause to breath, not expecting for Alyssia to answer.

"And sisters tell each other the truth no matter what." Isabelle looked at Alyssia with wide eyes. She knew her too well. No words were spoken. It was a deafening silence since the two females knew exactly what the other would say and how the conversation would play out.

"We really should be a parabati pair," Alyssia gave a soft smile that was only half filled in her eyes. "But Izzy, I'm not even supposed to be here. We weren't supposed to see each other again... I didn't want anything to happen but it's too late for that..."

Isabelle broke inside with a sudden realization. Words bombarded from her mouth without even realizing it.

"You're the cause of this? What happened to Clary? Why? What is happening? Alyssia, I'm so glad you're back but it's like I don't know you at all! How can I trust you?"

Isabelle clamped her mouth shut. Time just seemed to slow down with that last question and tears were flowing from her eyes. Alyssia just simply turned away. She didn't need Isabelle to see the hurt in her eyes.

"You're right, maybe you shouldn't trust me. I told you, I wasn't supposed to be back here anyway. It was just coincidence that you did find me." Alyssia opened a window and jumped out. Isabelle ran out the the window but already saw Alyssia fade into the horizon. She fell to her knees, crying.

Jace saw Isabelle walked back inside the clinic, Her eyes red and puffy, cheeks stained with fallen tears, and her nose was bright red.

_ 'When was the last time Isabelle cried?' _ Jace wondered.

"How's she Jace?" The strength and power from her voice wasn't present. She was a complete shell of her former self as she had to lean on the door frame for support.

"Clary will be alright." There was a question that was now plaguing him. "Where's Alyssia?

Isabelle visibly flinched as she looked out towards the window from the corner of her eye. Jace swore he heard the warlock murmur something along the lines of 'not again.'

"I'll go get her. Please take care of Clary for me." Jace dashed out of the room and scaled down the window that Alyssia left from.

**AN: Okay so there's Chapter 4. There was a lot of window jumping in this one... I don't really know why myself... and I truthfully did not like this chapter... Just a transition to the next one cause Chapter 5 is a doozy.**

**Chapter 5 and 6 would probably not be updated as quickly. I'm can't update anymore in June because I need to finish two online classes by the end of the month and I will be focusing on those. Chapter five is still in the writing stage, chapter six hasn't even been started yet. So yeah... Hopefully it won't take that long. I'm planning to write three or four chapters this month, and hopefully type them in July and upload two or three chapters as well. Review/comment/ask questions anything even ask the characters themselves!**

**Well till the next chapter!**

**~Hikari1796**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hey guys been a while... well I'm going to get straight to the story so everything will be at the end.

Note: I started writing this story before I knew about Cordelia Carstairs and Lucie Herondale and how they were Parabatis... so... yeah... Isabelle and Alyssia are the "first"

New Summary: post CoFA A new Shadowhunter has entered NY but she's not in the records. The Clave has suddenly gone quiet. Downworlders are starting a war with each other. Missing/dead hunters are now appearing out of shadows. Rumors about a new weapon are spreading. Now everyone has to uncover the horrible truth that has been kept secret for centuries but will it already be too late?

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series. And so happy I do not in a way because if so, then it would not be as amazing. But Alyssia Jackie Stroughn is mine.****

Chapter 5

Alyssia didn't blame Izzy even after the hurtful words that were spoken. Isabelle found better people she could depend on. Clary and Simon seem alright, Alyssia approved. Maybe if she didn't come back, Alyssia thought, then Clary wouldn't have gotten hurt. Everyone still would be alright.

_'Gosh, it's been such a long time.'_ Alyssia started to recall what happened that day, years ago when she left.

~~Flashback~~

"Izzy! No fair! You had more training than me." Five year old Alyssia sat on the ground covered in dirt and new formed bruises.

"Only by a year! Come on and get off your butt." six year old Izzy twirled around and spun her newly acquired stele. "We need to prove that dumb boys aren't the only ones that can do this stuff."

"Let's be parabatis then!" Alyssia started laughing, thinking that she was just suggesting a joke.

"Yes! We should be the first female parabati!" Izzy took it seriously. She grabbed her best friend's arm and dragged her back to the Institute.

"Izzy! Where are we going? I thought you wanted to train more." Alyssia was confused at Izzy's behavior.

"We need to take an oath remember? Let's go ask mom if we can take it right now!" Izzy was buzzing around happily and overjoyed. Just the thought of taking the oath made Izzy run faster and faster towards the Institute.

"Wait! Izzy! Can I go see Magnus first? I promised I'd see him after training with you." Alyssia begged with puppy-dog eyes. Izzy gave a slight glare but agreed nevertheless.

"Fine. Just hurry back please." Izzy slowed her dash to a stop and let go of Alyssia's wrist. "Swear by the angel that when you get back, we'll be parabatis?"

A flash of fear appeared on Alyssia's face though soon disappeared to just wide eyes. She could do nothing but nod her head in agreement to Izzy's promise and then ran as fast as she could to Magnus' apartment.

~End Flashback~

_'I broke that promise... crap... now I'm gonna get it.'_

"Where do you think you're going?"

Alyssia halted right where she was. She knew that coarse voice anywhere but the stench activated her memory first. Reflexively, she drew her twin swords without hesitation and whispered their names. Stench flooded her senses when she turned to face a Drevak Demon. She never could understand how they can track by smell if their own scent was intoxicating the air around them.

"I'm not going back. You can't make me and I will kill you myself if I have to."

"My apologies Mistress," The Drevak knelt down on one knee "but know he won't take your escape lightly and I don't think you want anyone else to get hurt." He stood and faced away, ready to sprint in the opposite direction till Alyssia asked him to wait.

"Drevak, tell me, who are still loyal to me?"

"Loyal to you?" Drevak turned its head now displaying a single-blind eye to Alyssia. "Those who support are decreasing. I am still here but I do not know if I can be of any help much longer without drawing suspicion, Mistress. Though, I must say, you have caused a great fear in those who know the truth when you wield your blessed weapons. There is now question as to where _your_ loyalties lie." With that the Drevak demon sped away; the only thing acknowledging it's existence is the lingering smell.

_'You have caused great fear in those who know the truth._' The words echoed in Alyssia's mind and resounded like a canon. She looked down at her hands to see the twin blades glow dull from the lack of use. It's true though, how is she able to carry, much less use, these weapons. It was all mind boggling especially since the time draws closer and closer. Alyssia looked up to the waning moon. _'Another phase has come and gone, how many are left?'_

Alyssia was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't sense something approach her till it was almost too late. With her sensitive hearing she heard the quiet scraping sound of a metal blade being removed from its sheath and Alyssia instinctively defended herself. Her attacker was a mutated body, a failed experiment. The creature's eyes were rolled back into its head, a single stitched crease replaced the mouth, A bludge protruded from the back and the open shirt didn't hide the lack of skin and muscle from the chest. Alyssia could see the black heart beat erratically and black blood ooze from it. The entire sight of it was utterly disturbing and it didn't help Alyssia to know that there was a moaning cry that was muted by the non-existent mouth.

"Damn it..." Alyssia knew that cry all too well. She spotted shadows slither across the ground. The damned experiment called for reinforcements. Alyssia slashed the experiment before she was entirely screwed, not like she wasn't already. A pile of organs littered at her feet but they still showed signs of life as they continuously beat and secreted fluids and who knows what else that Alyssia didn't feel like pondering about. The acrid stench almost rivaled that of the Drevak as chemicals polluted the air.

Unfortunately she didn't notice the shadow that appeared under her and a bony hand grabbed her ankle and squeezed. The bones pierced her gear and punctured through her skin and when she pulled her leg back she accidentally aided in helping the abomination crawl up from its shadow.

"Ugh! Get off me!" Alyssia growled out in frustration. She could see their grusome faces contort into an expression of pleasure, if possible. More experiments moved to surround her, all looking looking the same yet different. She tried to slash at all of them with her swords but her arms were held back. She felt her strength slowly leave her and cold taste a familiar cooper taste spill from her mouth. _'Damn it... not now...'_ As strong as her will was, she could not do anything to stop it, she could feel multiple pairs of hands upon her, pushing and pulling her down.

"Help..." Alyssia softly muttered

A quiet yell fell upon her ears before all she saw was darkness.

-~+~- Blood Secrets-~+~-

"She's an idiot! Where is she?" Jace grumbled to himself. The golden boy was searching for the lost shadow hunter for the last hour or two now. He was annoyed, upset, and hungry; not a good combination to the cocky shadowhunter.

_'Trouble in paradise dear brother?'_

_'I've had enough of you for today. Leave me alone.'_

_'I thought you loved attention.' _Jace could feel Jonathon smirk with the response.

_'Yes, by gorgeous women not deranged psychopaths.'_ Jace pushed Jonathon's presence to the dark shadows of his mind and continued his quest. He continued to roam around till a putrid stench hit him like a wave. "Oh Raziel... Drevak demon." He unsheathed his blade to see the demon stand proud and tall in its atrocious scent. Just when Jace was about to launch an attack, he was meant with something unexpected.

"You better hurry. She's over there." The demon uttered to him before disappearing.

He was dumbfounded. One the demon actually talked. The damned thing talked. To him nonetheless. What was happening with the world? Though Jace did get one thing from that. Alyssa is in trouble.

He ignored his desire to search and hunt down the demon but he had more important matters to attend to. He ran towards the direction the Drevak demon came from and what he saw was grusome.

Humanoid things were coming out of shadows and clumping together which he can assume was that Alyssia was directly in the middle of. He uttered an angel's name to awaken his trusted blade and started expertly fight his way to Alyssia.

_'What are these things?'_ He thought. They weren't demons, they're not dissolving they just look like they were mistakes. It was as if someone was playing God and wanted to create human beings.

"Alyssia!" Jace yelled out when he saw her being pushed down into one of those shadow portals. He slashed at more atrocities, ignoring the organs and fluids that spilled from each cut, and reached for her hand to pull her back up. Unfortunately he felt himself being pulled down with her. "Alyssia, wake up!" He was sinking deeper towards the pit. Was it him or where these things laughing at them? He wasn't sure anymore all he knew is that he shouldn't let go even if his life depended on it and right now it did. His left hand which held onto his seraph blade, well he currently couldn't properly use it. He could just randomly start swinging but where would that get him? His right hand, well currently preoccupied with trying to keep a hold on Alyssia. It's amazing that he still has a grip on her he thought. Bony hands started to give up clawing him away from the girl so the experiments tried a different approach, they started pushing him in. With a final cry before he started to be engulfed in the portal he screamed the hunted girl's name. "Alyssia!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: Hello again readers! If people are actually reading this... Well anyway I am back! Yay! And I have great ideas for this story and I am pretty excited about it. I know it's been a while, two years, but for some reason I couldn't come to write fanfiction for a long while. Whether it was school work or lack of inspiration but I finally decided to come back and work on this. Now I have to thank <strong>****TMIPinkGleeTwilight ******who was one of my reviewers on the story (I know I only have four but still...) After I saw the "very good plot" bit it helped kickstart my writing mojo for this again.****

****Hehe... I always tend to worry about my writing... whether it's the plot or the writing style itself so if you guys see something I should work on, please please please don't be afraid to tell me. Just no flames.****

****Anyway this is actually short from the rest of the previous chapters by around 500 words... so it feels a bit weird to me but hey I didn't want to give that much away. That's for later. I will tell you that you will find out the truth about Alyssia, when? Well you'll get bits and pieces at a time so I can't be exactly sure. ****

****Well till next post!****

****Hikari1796****


	6. Chapter 6

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series. And so happy I do not in a way because if so, then it would not be as amazing. But Alyssia Jackie Stroughn is mine.****

Chapter 6

A light fog permanently surrounded Hotel Dumort. Even on a bright sunny day, the abandoned building gave off an aura of darkness, though it was to be expected as it is the residence of a popular vampire clan in NYC. It was impressive at the fact that such a place still stands tall and proud amongst the public, how people can be easily manipulated into the illusion of "safety." They don't, can't, even recognize the perils that lurk around every corner. The thought drives a dagger through Simon's lifeless heart. He stops momentarily and thinks of himself.

He once was one of those blinded people. He once was able to call himself human. He who lost his life before he could take the chance to understand what it meant to be alive.

Simon shock his head in anger and self pity. _'It's not the time for that. I have all of eternity.'_ The lone vampire pulled himself together and stormed into the hotel.

"Raphael! Answer me!" Simon called into the darkness when he made his way into the main lounge. Broken furniture were spewed about this way and that from previous fights. A busted chandelier wasted away on the middle of the dust and debris covered floor. He trudged amongst the rubble and stopped when he heard quiet, graceful footsteps.

"Hush little Daywalker." A spanish accent cut through the tense atmosphere. "Majority of the clan is still at rest." The leader emerged from an archway of darkness.

"What's this about an upcoming war? You mean the one with Jonathan? Everyone knows about that." Simon hissed in annoyance. It has not been a good day for him. First a stranger appears, then a bomb blows up in his best friend's face, now he has to see Raphael... If Jonathan has anything to do with it-

"Right to the point I see. In regards to Jonathan Morganstern, no se. I have no idea, as of right now, if he is a part of this or not. Though it would not surprise me." Raphael walked closer to Simon and eyed him carefully. "There are rumors of a weapon. No one knows what it is or what it does yet. All that is known is that Shadowhunters created it so it doesn't appear to be in our favor."

"Our favor?" Simon grumbled, still refusing to fully accept that he is now a Downworlder "And why are you telling me this?" He asked as Raphael circled him. The hispanic's eyes darkened to hide all thoughts that ran through his mind.

"Like it or not, you are a vampire now." Raphael stopped in front of Simon "Now, why am I telling you this, Daywalker?" Raphael echoed, "Who knows? Is it self-interest? Curiosity? Either way I have a feeling you know more than what you are letting on." Raphael bared his fangs and pounced into the air.

-~+~-Blood Secrets-~+~-

Isabelle was quietly sniffling on the chair beside Clary's bed. Magnus was at a counter surrounded by various beakers and flasks that contained various herbs and other ingredients that he needed for potions. Alec went to retrieve a damp wash cloth to replace the dried out on that rested on Clary's forehead. Oh Clary, she was beyond pale and sweat kept beading on her forehead. Her lips were pale and caked with dry blood. It was all too much. Everything was happening for anyone's liking. Alyssia was finally back but that resulted to Clary being attacked by some curse. Simon goes to Dumort _willingly_. Magnus seemed to become all quiet and secretive- Isabelle stopped thinking and massaged her temples to ease the forming headache. _'Stop crying. It's time to be strong.'_ She thought to herself and wiped away the last remaining tears that stained her face.

"Magnus, what's going on?" The female shadowhunter questioned with hesitant authority. One could tell that her self control was wavering. The warlock stopped his action for a split second before he continued grinding herbs together in his mortar.

"Clary was attacked by a curse that was meant for Alyssia." His eyes downcast and refused to look at anyone.

"And what does Alyssia have to do with what's been happening?" Alec butted in, not wanting to miss out on any information.

"It isn't my place to say." Magnus still refused to look at the judging eyes of Alec or the hurting ones of Isabelle. His mind wandered back to the past, the dreaded past just before the Circle, he resisted the urge to hurl right then and there. All of the experiments, all of the rituals...

"So you do know something! For how long?" Isabelle's built up walls started to crumble as venom laced itself into her accusing words.

Magnus broke from his trance but stayed silent but if either of the Lightwood siblings could see, they would notice his eyes were filled with mixed emotions. Frustration. Disdain. Disgust. Rage. And even deeper down and into the eye of the storm there was sadness and fear. And guilt.

A hand grasped his shoulder causing him to drop the granite pestle with a clatter and then was forced to turn around. His eyes widened in surprise to see that it was Alec that put him in a victimized position. Golden green cat eyes met with betrayal filled blue ones.

"Look, I can't tell you since it's not my secret to keep." Magnus delicately plucked Alec's hand off of his shoulder. "Besides we now have another matter on our hands." Magnus' eyes widened when he noticed Clary who somehow ended up becoming paler than what she was and her face contorted in pain as if she was trapped in a nightmare. Marks started to faintly appear on her skin but something was off about them.

"Clary?" Isabelle became worried again for her friend as she cautiously walked closer to the bedridden ginger.

The marks were washed in a crimson glow and became more opaque.

"Magnus, what are those?" Alec questioned.

The warlock's eyes darkened when he made out the marks. He rapidly went back to his herbs and mortar and worked double time. He won't let it happen. Not again, not when he exactly knows what he is up against, not when he can do something to help.

"Alec prepare a circle." Magnus commanded.

"But what are those marks? They're crimson just like Jace's... And I thought-"

"Just do it! The one with an eight-point like I showed you. Isabelle help clear out the room and create as much open space as you can. Be prepared to lay Clary down in the middle of the circle when Alec is finished." Magnus yelled frantically It wasn't often he lost his cool and collected self but right now, he had to hurry. The curse wasn't meant for Clary and he was fearing the worse if they were even just a millisecond slow.

-~+~- Blood Secrets -~+~-

The last thing Jace remembered was calling out Alyssia's name before a bright light flooded his senses. After a few second he could see that the mutations seemed to cower away and back into the shadows but their expression didn't hold one of fear, if they could show any at all. In a way, it seemed as though they were... delighted with what just happened. His hand still grasped Alyssia's and he was able to pull her out of the portal before in sealed itself. He noticed something about her though which also surprised him, all of her injuries seemed to have healed without as much as a scar to show of their prior existence. Behind her seemed to be wings but he couldn't be sure. It could have been a combination with the the light and his imagination. He quickly arrived back to his senses and strongly grasped his blade while bringing Alyssia closer to him in a protective position. Jace looked around to find all of the abominations disappeared with the exception of some goo and guts that littered the street.

Jace placed his blade back in its sheath and carried Alyssia bridal style back to the Institute where he hoped he could get some answers.

Not a few steps later, Alyssia stirred in his arms and her eyes fluttered open. "Whe-where am I? What happened?" She asked quietly.

"Quiet and go back to sleep." Jace responded to her question and just continued walking down the street. The Mist cloaked them and all that had happened from any humans that decided to wander in the dark of night so he was slightly at ease. The poor girl did as she was told and relaxed further into the golden boy's arms, her tired eyes closed effortlessly, and soon drifted into a fitful sleep. Unknown to Jace, faint crimson marks started to appear on Alyssia's skin.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: Hey guys! Alrighty first and foremost Thank Yous to: <strong>**ClaceJessaWessaEnthusiast, basak . esener, Unconditionallyx000, and SheeranNvl**** for the reviews/alerts/favorites.  
>Now, I know this took a while to upload but I have a good reason for it! One, I got a job! Woohoo! As a server but I'll take it. Two, I've been stuck thinking if I should do a total revision of this story. Does this fanfiction make sense to you? I know there's a lot of questions that is appearing like: "Who is Alyssia?" "Is it a JacexOC story?" "What the hell happened to Clary?" "What is Magnus' secret?" "What is actually happening?!"<br>But I can tell you, majority of the secrets will be revealed in the NEXT CHAPTER! You will finally understand who Alyssia is, why she left, what Magnus is hiding, and the "dreaded past filled with experiments and rituals." (And no more spastic mini scene jumps... It's done and over with. I promise you... Now that most will be revealed.)  
>Though I am serious, is this story really making sense to you guys? In terms of plot, characters, general structure... etc... I really would like reviews or PM in regards to this because if so then I will do a complete revision and title it "Blood Secrets (Revised)" or something like that.<br>Also getting a bit concerned with myself... these chapters are getting shorter and shorter... I really hope that doesn't continue.  
><strong>**

****Anyway, till the next chapter!  
>Hikari1796<br>****


End file.
